Opposites Attract
by Attack on Skylar
Summary: He's a selfish superstar, loved by all and known almost everywhere. She's a Feisty shut in who pretended the world outside didn't exist . This is their story. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hi ,Hi~ so I am ATTEMPTING to write a fan fiction with multiple chapters opposed to just the normal depressing ass one shots…I should probably add though that my attention span is that of a gnats and I tend to like always hit a writer's block so go easy on me. I also feel that my writing skills compared to some other amazing writers on this website are very bad n. But none the less I hope you all enjoy this story! Updates may be slow IM SORRY! **

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi**

Haruhi wasn't exactly what you would call a social butterfly anymore. Ever since her mother passed on, the brunette was, as her friends and the world saw her as, a shy, facetious, feisty shut in who, by nature, was dry and somewhat disinterested in every little thing and only open to a certain amount of people: her best (well only) friend Kazumi Tetsuya and her doting and over-energetic father Ryoji. Although the girl seemed rude, she genuinely cared for those around her. She was as sweet as she was feisty.

Hikaru was almost the exact opposite from Haruhi. He was a superstar; a singing sensation, loved by all and known around the world. He had the voice of an angel as most thought. To the fan's eye, he was a pure soul with a genuine heart and a sweet nature. But alas, fame struck his head and soon it was only a façade to keep his reputation squeaky clean. In truth, he was a selfish brat who only thought of himself to be the most important human on the face of the earth. He truly just didn't care for his devoted fans though he led them on to believe he did.

This is their twisted, broken, yet somehow stable love story


	2. This is where it all began

**OOOO starting chapter 1! Wow this is actually really exciting! **

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi**

"But Haruhi you promised!" Kazumi wailed as Haruhi flipped through her book. Haruhi let out an almost distressed sounding moan as she slammed the book closed and looked down at her raven haired friend.

"Listen I'm sorry but you know that I don't do well with crowds" she huffed "let alone pompous pop stars." Kazumi puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brows.

"Hikaru Hitatchiin is not just a pompous pop star" she stated "He has the voice of a god" her eyes lit up along with her words. The brunette rolled her eyes at her love struck companion. Haruhi had never been one for popular music or mainstream fads. To the normal human being, she was a flat out hipster but to herself, she thought of it more as a "the trends are stupid so I won't follow". Haruhi glanced down at Kazumi, who sat by Haruhi's bean bag chair hugging her knees into her chest clutching tickets in her hand. She won them over a radio contest. The 17 year old could remember driving as Kazumi tapped away at her phone, trying so hard to be the 10th caller. Her screams as she won nearly restarted Haruhi's heart that day. She remembered Kazumi begging at her feet to go with her, which pissed her right off considering Kazumi knew how much she despised Hikaru Hitachiin. His voice was nails on a chalkboard to her ears. His hair…what the hell was up with it? He was natively Japanese right? She loathed the singer deeply. To make Kazumi happy, Haruhi had told her green eyed friend yes.

"I know I said yes but honestly, I would die there. Listening to his screechy music would only worsen my mood." She stood, walking towards the book shelf "I don't understand why you idolize him, you and the rest of those fans." Haruhi could hear shuffling behind her, followed by a pillow swatting her softly on the back of the head.

"Shut up, you're going with me" Kazumi pouted "Think of it as an early birthday present" Haruhi turned sharply to face her

"Your birthday isn't for another 8 months! But fine…this means I don't have to get you a present though"

OoO

Hikaru glared into the mirror of his small dressing room. He had sworn he had demanded a bigger room. He stared at his reflection with disgust. His face was covered forehead to chin with makeup. He then poked at his punctured ears, hitting the golden earrings in the process. Looking down at his ridiculous silver, sparkly spandex jumpsuit, he nearly wept. He looked like a joke.

"I'm done with this…" he muttered to himself. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a small tap on the door. He slammed his hands on the dressing room counter "What?!" he yelled. In popped a young man who worked backstage. He carried a bedazzled microphone in his sweaty left palm and with fear struck eyes, he spoke softly.

"M-Mr. Hitachiin s-sir…um it's time. Y-you're on" he managed to squeak out. Hikaru murmured curses under his breath before storming out; pushing passed the man and snatching his microphone in the process. He marched backstage. Upon entry, stage hands left and right grabbed at him; fixing his costume, attaching his ear piece and whatnot as his manager yapped his ear off about how Hikaru was a star and how he should make the stage his and do whatever he wants up there. If he did whatever he wanted at that point, he would have flipped the stage hands as well as his manager off, stormed out of the stadium and never look back. But of course, his contract bound him to Tatsumo Music Industries. He just nodded and listened to his manager go on and on until the stage hands led him up to stage.

"Show time…" he whispered to himself.

OoO

Kazumi gripped Haruhi's hand as she led her through the crowd to the front of the stage. Haruhi gulped, she didn't like being this close. More importantly, she didn't like the crowd. The girls were too loud for her liking. She wasn't used to this. She felt faint as she looked at the screaming fans around her.

"Haruhi?" Kazumi snapped her fingers in front of the brunette. Haruhi shook her head, looking over at Kazumi.

"I-I'm sorry Kaz but I have to get out of here" she yelled over the crowd as she turned to leave. She had only taken a step before the screams had heightened in sound. She turned around, noticing the stage light up and the band start to play. Running on stage was a ginger….not just any ginger…Hikaru…she gritted her teeth just looking at the boy. At that moment, the boy looked in her direction.

OoO

Hikaru was frozen in time. His heart was pumping fast, his palms sweating. This brown eyed beauty, who was she? Her messy pixie cut, her big doe eyes, innocent expression. She was quite the interesting thing to look at. Hikaru gulped before shaking his head and running to the front of the stage

"Ladies~!" he sang out "Oh how I've missed you lovely things" the crowed went mental. The screams poured into Hikaru's ears. He cringed slightly, his Barbie fake smile still plastered on his smug face. As he began his concert, he kept stealing glances from the petite brunette in the front row. He was confused, why did she look so uninterested? She looked so, sour so, angry. Every time he looked, her expression was still the same; angry yet innocent. It was…cute. Hikaru smiled as he examined her small little face before going off stage to change costumes.

"Kazayo" Hikaru barked to for his manager. Kazayo sped up towards him. "Give the dyke looking brunette in the front row this" he said picking up a backstage pass from the backstage table. Kazayo looked at him dumbfounded.

"Alright…" he nodded before running into the crowd. The ginger smirked as he ran back on stage to finish the show.

_It's time to place a name to your sweet little face, sweetheart. _

**AHHHH I've been getting so distracted with vocaloid shit tonight! Well, here's chapter 1! Ah so much fun to write w anywho, I shall continue tomorrow~ **

**Reviews make me smile but please no flames n constructive criticism would be nice~**


	3. Who is she?

**Helloo lovelies~! I truly want to say thank you to those who have read prologue and chapter 1 and have given me feedback! because of you I feel like I actually have what it takes to write a decent fan fiction :3 so here's chapter 2 for you all~ I spent a lot of time last when I was supposed to be sleeping to figure out how I should carry this chapter out, and well here's what I came up with.**

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi and all the other random characters that show up**

Haruhi cringed as she heard Kazumi squeal into her ears for the umpteenth time that night. She wanted out. She could feel her stomach turning again. She wanted to be at home curled in the quiet comfort of her beanbag chair reading her books and drinking her tea. But instead she was in a noisy crowd awaiting the return of a pop star she didn't like.

"Isn't he just amazing?!" Kazumi screamed to her brown eyed friend, gripping her shoulder with both hands and jumping up and down like her life depended on it. Oh could Haruhi just slap her at that point. She went to make a retort at Kazumi before someone tapped her shoulder. She snapped her head around to find a man in a black suit. He was tall, slender and Haruhi had to admit he had good hair. He looked more like he was in his 30's, way older than a bunch of the girls here.

"Excuse me miss uh but Mr. Hitachiin has requested you take this" he said slipping her the backstage pass. Haruhi's eyes widened. Out of all people, why her? Why the one girl who would rather drive her car off a bridge then see him? She waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head coolly.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't accept this" the colour in the man's face drained.

"M-miss you have to take this. I-if you don't Hikaru will be very angry with me. Please" he begged. I looked back at Kazumi, who was oblivious to the whole conversation. She then turned back to the man and hesitantly said,

"A-alright…but under the condition I can bring her" she said pointing to Kazumi "she's the real fan here". The man sighed in relief as the color filled his face again.

"She can come along." He stated with a devilish smirk. Haruhi nodded once as to thank him and off the man went just as the concert restarted for Hikaru's final song. Haruhi looked back to Kazumi, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face her.

"Want to meet Hikaru?"

OoO

"Thank you ladies~ I love you all!" Hikaru yelled out to the crowd as his final song came to an end. He blew the crowd a kiss, causing many screams and a few to faint. Hikaru ran off the stage to his dressing room, his smile flipping to a scowl as he dropped his "pretty pop star" charade. He spotted Kazayo walking up to Hikaru on his way to his room with a skip in his step almost. "Well?" Hikaru spat.

"She took the pass" he grinned "but she is bringing someone along with her" Hikaru groaned. He hated dealing with perky fan girls. Hikaru lightly pushed Kazayo into his dressing room and shut the door behind him.

"Who is it?" he asked with furrowed brows. Kazayo jumped back a bit at the star's expression

"I-It was the girl beside her" he flinched as Hikaru walked closer to him. Kazayo expected to be hit by Hikaru, but instead was greeted with a small chuckle.

"When they come backstage, I want you to make sure she stays happy. If she's happy, maybe miss dyke might be to" he said mischievously. Kazayo hesitantly backed towards the backstage door.

"G-got it sir." He stuttered as he ran through the door to fetch the girls. The backstage crew was confused. Hikaru never gave out backstage passes. He was always so against allowing girls to be so close to him, what changed his mind? Hikaru stomped towards his chair and plopped down, thoughts of the brown eyed girl never leaving his head. He felt a small smile fall on his lips. The smile then dropped remembering her scowls.

"Why did she…look so angry?" he snapped into reality hearing Kazayo open the door. Hikaru turned to see a raven haired girl shaking and squealing and beside her…the brown eyed beauty. Her expression was still there, which caused Hikaru's hear to break slightly. _Pretend to be happy_

OoO

Heading down the hallway, Kazumi squealed, yelped, cheered, and made many other noises that caused the stage crews to look at her as if she was a mental patient.

"For the love of all that is sane Kazumi please calm down!" Haruhi pleaded to her. Kazumi quieted down to only small giggles.

"We get to meet Hikaru, we get to meet Hikaru" she chanted. The petite 17 year old beside her slammed her hands over her ears and rolled her eyes. Why the hell did this have to happen? Stupid Kazumi winning the contest, stupid front row tickets, stupid manager who gave her the pass! She sometimes wondered why she was such a nice person. They finally ended up in front of his dressing room door when Kazumi started again.

"Oh my god this is Hikaru's dressing room door! He has actually touched this door! We are about to enter his room! Oh my god this is all too much!" This girl just wouldn't stop! Haruhi really couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Kazumi by her arms and stopped her speech then and there.

"Look, Hikaru Hitachiin is just a person! You need to get a grip keep your crap together alright?" Kazumi nodded fearfully before Haruhi released her death grip on the poor girl. Kazumi rubbed her arms painfully as Hikaru's manager opened the door. There, in all of his so called "glory" stood him…

_Hikaru _

OoO

"Ladies, how happy I am to see you~" Hikaru said with a cheerful tone, going back into Good Boy mode. He took the hand of the raven girl, kissing it gently before she fell to the floor. The brunette beside her gasped as she picked her friend up, holding the limp figure in her arms.

"I'm sure you're happy now" the brunette spat "she could have hurt herself!" Hikaru groaned under his breath

"Now, now, let's not get angry here" he stretched his arms in front of him "here give her to me, I'll set her down on my chair until she wakes up" the girl stepped back slightly. She didn't want this idiot laying a hand on her best friend. But then again, this was her friend's idol. She loved this man probably more than her own mother. She hesitantly put the fainted girl into Hikaru's arms and watched as the ginger idol put her in his seat.

"Now that that's taken care of," Hikaru started as he turned on his charm "I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd" he stepped closer to the girl, "you got a name sweetheart?" at that moment, the girl swatted him away

"Don't call me sweet heart" she snapped. Hikaru backed himself up, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

"Whoa calm down, I'm just being nice" he stated innocently. The girl's breath hitched in her throat before relaxing herself.

"I…I'm sorry…" she mumbled "I-I'm just not a fan…Kazumi is and honestly, I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble to give a backstage pass to a girl who…doesn't even like you" Hikaru felt anger bubble inside of him…along with a tinge of disappointment. Her blunt attitude really hit him_. _ A groan sounded out in the room. Her friend had awoken. The brunette scrambled towards her. Hikaru watched from across the room as she snapped her fingers frantically in front of her friend's face.

"Kazumi, are you alright?" she asked panicked. The emerald eyed girl, Kazumi sat up, a hand on her head, looking around the room. Her eyes then focused on Hikaru. The girl chuckled nervously as Kazumi friend started to hyperventilate. The ginger chuckled watching his fan go insane

"Hey uh…I'm sorry but I think I should take Kazumi home." She said leading Kazumi out of the room. Hikaru walked quickly to stop the girls.

"Hey! I don't even-" they were gone. Hikaru slowly backed up into his room and closed the door. "…know your name"

Who was she? Whoever she was, he was determined to find her.

**AGAIN I got so side-tracked! I started at 10 am and now its 1 pm! What the hell?! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I tried to make this one longer but I don't think I did ^^; IDEAS ARE WELCOME! What do you think should happen in the next chapter?! Reviews please: 3 **


	4. The Contest

**So I was chatting away with my mother about this story. And together, her and I brainstormed ideas and came up with where this story should go! Okay so I'm pretty excited! Let's do this! And for those confused with POV change, every time you see ****OoO**** It's changing POV**

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi and all the other random OC characters that show up**

"Holy crap, this is amazing!" Kazumi yelled from the passenger seat as Haruhi drove, keeping close attention to the road all the while trying to block out the fan girl. "I mean we actually met Hikaru Hitachiin! And he kissed my hand!" Haruhi's patience walked a very thin line with her friend that night. She glanced over her friend, not surprised to see her rubbing her hand against her face "I'm never washing this hand again". Haruhi grumbled

"He's such a creep. I mean honestly who the hell does he think he is? Calling me sweetheart" she fumed, remembering the backstage scenario. She tried to forget but she just couldn't. He was creepy, pompous, and...Those beautiful amber eyes that just- wait stop! She slammed on the brakes at her thoughts. Beautiful?! _What am I thinking? _

"Haruhi holy crap what the hell did you do that for?" Kazumi screamed, rubbing the back of her head. "You realize we could have crashed right?!" Haruhi buried her head in her hands

"I…I don't know what happened Kaz I'm sorry." She said muffled by her hands "…I don't know what got into me".

OoO

Hikaru paced back and forth in his dressing room. She didn't like him? Why didn't she like him? Many thoughts raced through the young pop stars head as he fell back onto his chair, his fingers combing through his fiery red locks. How was he supposed to find her? She never even told him her name! And it wasn't like he could just walk straight into the city and look for her, he'd be mauled!

"Hikaru!" a voice yelled to him. Looking over, it was Kazayo. "Hikaru, we need to get going." The boy rolled his eyes walking passed Kazayo, heading to the tour bus outside. The ride back to the hotel was hell. Kazayo still wouldn't stop talking. Hikaru tried hard to keep focus, but kept on fading out as the brunette walked into his mind again. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Kazayo fumed.

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked a couple times dumbfounded. The slender man rubbed his temples, heaving a sigh.

"I said, your fans are getting bored with your, what youngsters call, 'fandom'. I was thinking you could do something along the lines of a contest" Hikaru's eye twitched. A contest, was the man out of his mind?

"What did you have in mind genius?" he replied dryly. Kazayo ignored the boy's tone and went straight to his point.

"'Osaka's number one fan'" He exclaimed, using 'jazz hands' to emphasize the title. "To qualify, the contestant must send in a video about what makes them your biggest fan! Winner would get to bring a friend and go on tour with you to Paris for a week". The singer's head jerked back towards his manager, a 'deer caught in the headlights' look plastering his face. No! He wasn't going to allow some creepy fan girls tag along with him to Paris! The thought of having to entertain whiny chicks for a week sickened him.

"No, it's not happening Kazayo! I won't allow it!" He sputtered, arms flailing above him. "Besides" he then muttered "I already have Kaoru coming with me, I don't need anybody else." He sighed, thinking of his twin. He hadn't seen his other half in roughly a good 5 months. He missed him so much it almost physically hurt the boy.

"Well it's either that or another meet and greet with over a thousand girls" Hikaru paused in his thoughts, sitting down properly again.

"Fine…you better make sure the winning girls don't get in my way. Give one of them to Kaoru for all I care." he grumbled through gritted teeth. A stupidly wide smile lit up Kazayo's face.

"Wonderful! I shall make an internet announcement tomorrow" he sung happily, prancing about the jumbo bus. Hikaru slouched back onto the seat, his calloused hands forming tight fists. He loosened up, however, at the thought of the girl again. It was weird to him that a random girl could make him so giddy.

_I hope to find you soon, sweetheart. _

OoO

It was everywhere come the next morning. It spread like wildfire all over the internet. This contest became Osaka's biggest news story.

Haruhi awoke that morning to the ear-piercing screeches of Kazumi over the phone.

"I know I'll win I just know it! I can feel it in every fibre of my being!" she screamed.

"Well who knows maybe your luck has run dry" Haruhi teased "after all you did win the last contest." She laughed among hearing Kazumi whine about how Haruhi was being so cruel in doubting her words.

"I'm your only friend, you better be nice to me" she pouted. The girl chuckled, she loved to tease Kazumi. Even though she acted rudely towards Kazumi from time to time, she still loved the girl. She had a lot to owe to her. If it wasn't for the energetic fan girl, Haruhi would be alone; she would be contemplating if life was even worth living anymore.

"I've got to get going, I need to make dad breakfast" Haruhi said, cutting off Kazumi from her on going 'be nice to me' lecture.

"Toodles my darling, I'll come over later~" Kazumi sung before the phone line went dead. Haruhi went into her closet, grabbed her blue checkered apron, and headed to the kitchen.

"Haaarrruuuuhiiii~" rung out an obnoxious, flamboyant voice into the quiet of the apartment. Ryoji was up, in search of his "cute" daughter.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back to him. She rolled her eyes at his voice. Every morning her father would wake up and always greet her with the same, shrill call of her name. It made her wish she was deaf some mornings.

"Oh Haruhi didn't you hear?" Ryoji asked dramatically as he paraded into the kitchen. "That beautiful Hikaru boy is having a-"

"Yes, I know, he's having a contest to find Osaka's biggest fan" she cut him off coldly. The red headed tranny stared at his daughter for only a moment before dramatically falling onto a chair behind him.

"It seems my daughter knows everything these days" he huffed

"No, but I am friends with Kazumi so there's a reason why I know this" she replied monotonically. Damn her father was so dramatic. Ryoji stood to his feet, wandering up behind his daughter to check on how his breakfast was turning out. He smiled brightly looking down at the French toast, his favourite. Small little things like Haruhi making his favourite food just reminded him that she still loved him.

"Okay dad, it's done." She said wiping her hands off and heading towards the front door to grab the morning paper then to her room. Her father dove for the French toast, burning his hand in the process. Haruhi could hear his yelps of pain from her room before she shut the door. She chuckled until she noticed the front of the paper.

"Want to meet Hikaru?" she mumbled the title to herself. God not this again! She continued to read the article of the competition.

"Send in videos on why you are his biggest fan. Entries valid until August 14th" she looked up at the calendar, date reading July 10th. She laughed at the thought of girls (mainly Kazumi) panicking seeing they only had 5 weeks to come up with a convincing video. Haruhi flung the newspaper on her bed. She sighed, thinking back to that night.

_Those eyes_… she thought to herself

_Those eyes seemed so lonely. It was like he was trying to ask me for help. _Haruhi knew that by his actions and words he was a player; a smooth talker. But something about his eyes made her feel like it was all an act. He looked so…sad, so lonely. She couldn't place her finger on it. Did she sympathize for him? Did she actually feel sorry for that guy? She couldn't believe she was actually contemplating her hatred for the idol. She had sworn hatred forever…why though? Sure she thought he was a terrible performer but…why did she hate him really? Was it jealousy that she wasn't as loved or could she be in denial to come off as cool? STOP! Her thoughts came to a halt!

"Stop it Haruhi! No more! You hate him!" she yelled, breathing heavily not realizing she was holding her breath while she thought. At that moment, her door slammed open and her dad stood right in her door frame

"Haruhi darling What's wrong?!" he yelled, rushing to her side. Haruhi flushed from the embarrassment of her accidental yelling

"Nothing dad, I'm fine"

**A/N It took me a couple days to figure out where I was going to go with this chapter. I know it probably was kind of stupid but it was, I guess, a filler chapter to get things running? Eh I don't know. Thank you for the reviews and follows guys! It means so much to me~ I LOVE YOU!**

**-Skylar **


	5. We Have a Winner

**I AM SO SORRYYY! I went to a week-long camp THEN I went to see a play THEN my power went out AND NOW I'm sick BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY COLD STOP ME! I'm still baffled by my cold in the end of July like seriously! But anywho, here's chapter 4 **

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi and all the other random OC characters that show up**

'_Finally_' Hikaru thought as he let go a slight squeak of excitement as the tour bus pulled up to his house. The eager ginger nearly jumped out the window as the bus rolled to a stop.

"Now remember" Kazayo's voice filled the bus. "You're only home for two weeks before you're off to Paris" the excitement in Hikaru's body died slightly at his words "That being said," the slender man went on "you must have your winner picked in the next two weeks" the teen rolled his eyes.

"Got it!" he said quickly before dashing off the bus to see his brother. He knew his parents wouldn't be home. His mother was in New York for a fashion show and his father? He didn't really care where he was, not like he bothered to tell him anyways. Hikaru ran through the doors, taking in the sight of his house before yelling out into the mansion

"Kaoru, I'm home!" No response followed. The bright smile on the boy's face died. "Kaoru?" he yelled again. No response. Hikaru went on a house wide hunt, checking the bedrooms, bathrooms, and even the cellar. Defeated, the singer made way to the kitchen, plopping down on an island barstool. Minutes after, he felt hands cover his eyes. Hikaru gasped slightly

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said gently. The boy removed the hands from his face and turned, to see none other than his sneaky brother.

"Kaoru, it's you!" Hikaru exclaimed, jumping into the arms of his twin. He squeezed Kaoru tightly in his arms before pulling him away. "Where the hell were you? I searched everywhere!" he asked gruffly

"I thought it'd be nice to hide and surprise you" the younger giggled. Hikaru rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips

"Well I'm glad to see you" he cooed "and I'm even more glad that you're coming to Paris with me" his smile grew wider…only to fade seconds after, turning to a scowl

"What's wrong Hika?" Kaoru questioned his brother's turn of emotion

"Kazayo" the older twin grumbled "he decided that the best way to boost my popularity is to hold a contest and whoever wins said contest brings a friend and they tag along with us to Paris" Kaoru's lips formed a slight frown. He didn't like sharing his brother a lot of the times.

"Oh…well we don't have long until Paris…does that mean that your vacation time will be spent with this contest?" he whimpered. Hikaru sighed

"I guess…" he said sadly "I-I'm sorry" Hikaru muttered. Kaoru forced a smile to his face.

"No need to be sorry bro, as long as your home" he beamed. The two hugged it out once more. Hikaru was never happier than he was in his brother's arms.

It had been a week since the contest had started and already there were over a hundred entries. Hikaru watched the videos in disgust. None of these jumpy fan girls seemed to catch his eye. In fact, they made him quite angry. Every damn video started with either "Hi Hikaru I think you're the cutest thing!" or "Hikaru! I love you!" Comments that once fed his ego now only made him want to stick pins in his eyes. He just didn't care for his fans like he used to.

"Hikaru~" Kaoru chirped from behind him. Hikaru turned with a bright smile, only to be greeted by Kaoru holding more video tapes in his hand. "Special delivery from Kazayo Yamaguchi himself, you must be so excited" sarcasm dripped from the younger brother's lips. The singer hid his face in his hands out of complete stress

"This is insane" Hikaru groaned into his hands. He picked his head up, taking the tapes from his doppelganger.

"Good luck" Kaoru said, waving his hand and exiting the room. Hikaru picked up a random tape from the file, shoving it in to the TV in front of him.

"This one better be worth my damn time" he cursed. The tape began. The girl on the screen went on with her speech about how much she loved him. The girl, however, wasn't what grasped his attention, it was the familiar Brunette staring lifelessly at her book in the background that caught the ginger off guard. Hikaru paused the video, staring into the background at the girl. He knew this girl; it was the dyke from the concert! A wide smile spread across his face as excitement bubbled within him. It defiantly was her! And his fan that sent in the video had to be that Kazumi girl who had passed out backstage of his show! He whipped out his cellphone, dialing his managers number rapidly.

"Kazayo here, speak" the man shot smoothly. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"It's Hikaru" he smirked looking at the paused tape "Looks like we have a winner"

OoO

"Kazumi for the last time, Hikaru sees a crap ton of videos, he might have just skipped over yours" Haruhi groaned angrily to her ivory haired companion.

"No!" Kazumi wailed, frustrated with her friends disbelief "He saw it! I know he did!" she plopped down on Haruhi's bed, looking towards her with sad eyes. "I can't believe you actually think he skipped over it". The brown eyed girl sighed, feeling slightly bad for hurting her friend.

"Look I'm sorry I-" Haruhi was cut short of her apology by the jingle of Kazumi's cell phone; one of Hikaru's most famous songs "_Intention"_** (1)**. The emerald eyed girl shuffled around, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She soon found it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered quietly "Yes, I'm Kazumi Tetsuya" she nodded a few times before letting out a gasp. Her free hand flew to her mouth, trying to contain a scream by the looks of it. Moments went by before the girl spoke again "thank you so much!" She flipped the phone shut before jumping up from the bed. "Haruhi Fujioka, you and I are going to Paris with Hikaru!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she bounced up and down, probably waking the poor neighbors underneath Haruhi's condo.

"Wait, why me?" The brunette questioned the bouncing girl. Kazumi stopped, sitting down beside her

"The man who called said that I was supposed to bring a friend, and you're my closest friend" she smiled. Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a distressed groan.

"Kazumi, you know I hate him!" she felt the need to yell, maybe that would get her point across to her idiot friend.

"Haruhi, please, you have to come. You're the only person that I have and if I don't have a friend to go, I can't go! Please?" Kazumi cried out. At that moment, Haruhi could have flat out told her to get out of her condo but, something inside of her felt almost guilty. She knew that if she declined then Kazumi couldn't go, and she knew how much she loved him. _'Mom, I don't know why I'm doing this but I hope good karma comes back to me for this'. _

"I'll go" She huffed. Kazumi's face lit up like a child on Christmas. She threw her arms around Haruhi, hugging her tightly as a thank you. Haruhi rolled her eyes and with a smile, returned her hug.

"We leave in two weeks" Kazumi murmured into Haruhi's shoulder before the teeny brunette pushed her off.

"Two weeks?" Haruhi exclaimed "that's barley enough time to get ready! I better start now" she jumped from her spot on the bed, rushing around her small room looking for her suitcase. Kazumi chuckled; she knew deep down, Haruhi was actually excited to go.

"**Intentions" is a song by Kenichi Suzumura, the Japanese voice actor of Hikaru. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT KENICHI-SENPAI!**

**A/N: Okay so I know it was kind of short and I know it may not be the best I'M SO SORRY! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! But none the less, it's done. I promise next chapter will be up sooner than this one and will be longer! Plus, it'll have some Hika Haru stuff. Oh and if some of you are questioning why I put Tamaki down as one of the characters and he hasn't showed up, he will soon don't worry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! Again, I've been very busy over this month. My birthday is today (well I should say it was a couple weeks ago and I began writing on my birthday which was the 19****th**** and it's the 8****th**** of September now. It was actually supposed to be uploaded on the 20****th**** of August) and I'm doing a lot with family, and also I've been busy with singing and I had camp and now I'm finally able to get to this story and stuff. But I promise you guys, I will not abandon this story. Here's chapter 5~**

**If I owned Ouran…you'd know but alas I do not so I am obligated to say I do not own Ouran! I only have rights to Kazumi and all the other random OC characters that show up**

The early morning sun streamed in through the gigantic windows of the Kaoru's bedroom. Hikaru, whom which preferred to sleep in Kaoru's room instead of his own, threw his pillow over his head, desperately trying to block the sun's rays from hitting his eyes and to get a few extra hours of shut eye. His efforts for extra sleep however failed when the shrill ring of the singer's cell phone erupted through the quiet room. Kaoru rolled over, draping an arm over the older twin.

"Hikaru, answer your damn phone" he moaned angrily, voice muffled by the comforter pushed against his face. Hikaru pushed his brother's arm off of him before he sat up. He grabbed his phone, flipping it open.

"What?" Hikaru groaned.

"Hikaru, its Kazayo." His manager beamed from the end of the line. Hikaru formed his fingers into the shape of a pistol, 'shooting' himself in the head three times before going back to the call.

"Its 8am Kazayo, what the hell do you want?" he growled. Kaoru's eyes snapped open as he sat up, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder all the while looking up at him.

"I have good news" Hikaru suddenly became intrigued by the conversation. He sat up a little more, listening to his manager for once in his life.

"Tell me"

"We contacted the girl you chose. Her name is Miss Kazumi Tetsuya. Her and her friend Miss Haruhi Fujioka will be joining you on tour. They've accepted" Hikaru's eyes lit up.

'_So her name is Haruhi,' _he thought happily. He cleared his throat

"That's fine. I could honestly care less" he huffed, trying to play cool but his sly manager could see through his façade.

"Very well then Hikaru. Reminder that you leave in a week" Hikaru's eyes widened

"The hell?!" he yelled "You said we left in two weeks!"

"Yes but we have decided to begin your trip early" his manager said smoothly "a few meet and greets here, a few signings there. You get the jest"

Hikaru fumed at his words. He was just ripped from a week of freedom. Jesus, he was done with this whole fame thing.

"Fine" the pop idol spat through gritted teeth

"Wonderful, oh and one more thing" Kazayo began "You and Kaoru are to meet with the girls for a luncheon tomorrow afternoon to get to know them. All for now" the man chuckled as he hung up. The ginger fell back on the king sized bed beside his brother.

"Well crap…" He sighed running his hand through his hair "looks like we're gonna meet the girls early" he mumbled to his brother. Kaoru huffed

"How early?"

"Like, tomorrow early"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders "can't be helped I guess" Hikaru looked towards the mirror image ginger.

"How are you so calm? This Kazumi chick could be a freak!" He yelled

"What about the friend?" Kaoru questioned. Hikaru paused in his thoughts

"W-What about her?"

"Couldn't she be just as freakish?"

"Well-" Hikaru began…but stopped. Haruhi didn't seem like a weird or at all off putting person when he first met her. Sure she was off putted by him but that didn't change his opinion of her. Kazumi, on the other hand, seemed a little unstable which kind of ruined his whole opinion on her. The boy was instantly thrown deep into thought at the memory of Haruhi. This could easily be one of the best tours of his life if he played the charm card on Haruhi, making her putty in his hands. He looked back to his twin, smirking wildly

"Maybe this tour won't be so bad after all"

OoO

"A WEEK?!" Haruhi screamed out into the silence of the house. Kazumi, yet again, had arrived at her apartment in the later hours of the morning with some sort of enraging or stupid news. This time, it was more alerting than anything. Kazumi winced at the loud shrill Haruhi let out.

"Yeah…Mr. Yamaguchi called me around 8 this morning saying that he has decided to start early…" she whimpered out of fear. Puffs of smoke blew out from Haruhi's ears. She didn't even want to be going on this stupid trip, and to know she only had a week to prepare was INSANE. The brunette rubbed her temples roughly "anything you wanna add Kazumi? Or can I go bang my head against a wall somewhere?" she fumed

"Um well…" The raven haired girl began "Mr. Yamaguchi wanted us to meet Hikaru for a luncheon tomorrow" she sped through her sentence so fast; Haruhi couldn't even begin to comprehend what she had just said. It took a minute of decoding her friend's sentence out in her head before she understood. Before she could scream again, Kazumi was gone; running up the street back to her own apartment to escape the wrath of Haruhi. She wanted to spend as little time possible with that Hikaru character. Every fibre in her body was telling her to cancel on Kazumi and just focus on her own life…she couldn't. She felt like she owed one to Kazumi…but what? Haruhi mentally rolled her eyes before trudging off her room again. She rummaged through her closet; looking in every nook and cranny until she found her suitcase. It was bright blue striped with orange and yellow lines running all over the top of the case. She started throwing random objects she felt she had to bring with her onto the brightly coloured suitcase, mind over flowing with thoughts of Hikaru and their backstage meet as she did so. She couldn't stand that pompous ginger. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come on to her like that. Was he out of his mind? She was brought out of her thoughts, realizing she had thrown almost all of her clothes onto her suitcase, creating a mountain of shirts, socks, pants, underwear, and weirdly coloured bras. She began taking the mountain apart, sighing of anger that she let some singer invade her head. As she packed, no, as the day went on, one thought never left her mind.

_How would the luncheon go?_

OoO

Hikaru didn't waste any time when it came to roaming his closet looking out sharp outfits for the luncheon. He wasn't going to look like a slob when he met Haruhi again. He was planning to woo her; sweep her off her feet. He glanced at the grandfather clock across the room.

"10:15..." he mumbled. How had it gotten that late already? He had spent his day thinking about Haruhi…as per usual. Obsessed wasn't the word for this though, oh no. love sick. Love sick was defiantly the right word. Hikaru had turned into a love sick puppy dog, lost in the world trying hard to get back to Owner Haruhi. Hikaru slid down the wall of his walk-in closet, stuck between deciding over a bright blue or deep purple dress shirt. Is this seriously what his feelings had come to? Going out of his way to look good for someone? On his past dates, mainly ones set up by either Kaoru or Kazayo, he would show up in whatever, treat his date like princess when in reality he just wanted to treat her like trash, then leave and never call them again. Why was this girl different than any other? Why was he so smitten with a tomboy who obviously could care less about him? He couldn't wrap his finger around it.

"Hikaru," Hikaru looked up, seeing his brother leaning against the doorframe of the closet's entry; fire-y red hair sticking out in all different directions, voice groggy and eyes droopy. "It's 3 am. I woke up and you weren't beside me. Get to bed" Hikaru blinked a few times. 3am? It was just 10:15_pm_... had he really passed all this time thinking of Haruhi and picking out outfits? That wasn't like him. He stood from his position, staring into space.

'_What is with me?' _

OoO

"Mr. Hitachiin is waiting for you. This way to your table, follow me please" the hostess of the restaurant smiled lightly towards Kazumi and Haruhi. Haruhi forced a friendly smile on her lips towards the young lady as they walked passed the fancy looking families eating their lunches. _Ocean Place_ was obviously no commoner's restaurant. Many faces looked up toward the girls, some in disgust others in confusion. What was a dirty commoner doing in such a high class place? Haruhi's glance met a few of the looks; she felt dirty inside. The brunette looked forward, noticing the familiar face of Hikaru's manager Kazyao standing to greet them.

"Ah, ladies how do you do?" he smiled gently as he shook both Haruhi and Kazumi's hands delicately. Behind him, Haruhi could see another figure standing. She cringed as the figure revealed itself from behind Kazayo_. __**Hikaru.**_ He felt Kazumi wriggle in excitement beside her. The tall manager ushered the Hikaru towards them. "Girls," Kazayo started "I would like to formally introduce you to-"

"The names Hikaru, but I'm sure you ladies already know that" Hikaru purred smoothly, as well as cutting off his manager midsentence. Hikaru kept his gaze locked on Haruhi. He had finally found her and he wasn't about to let her slip away. Haruhi and Kazumi had spoken about it beforehand; when they met Hikaru, they were going to act as if it was a first meeting. They wanted to start over…or at least Kazumi did. She wanted to pretend she wasn't the stupid fan girl who fainted at the sight of him. Haruhi took in a sharp breath as she let a fake smile play on her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru"

**AHHHH PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME IM SO SORRY IT TOOK A MONTH TO UPLOAD! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS! I PROMISE I WONT ABANDON THIS PROJECT BUT I WILL SAY THIS: I am involved in so many activities such as Piano, Vocal, Musical Theatre, and much more. I will try hard to keep up with this story through my activities and studying I promise!**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow, and review :* Constructive Criticism is wanted BUT NO FLAMES!**


End file.
